TNK
by KlaineLoverEN97
Summary: My take on what happens in Blaine's world when he met Kurt and when he helped him with Karofsky. Klaine to come in later chapters. Rated T for some strong language.
1. Courage

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! This has been in my brain with all my other, not so good, ideas for a while, so I thought I'd get it down and publish it on here. ****This is set when Blaine first met Kurt and it's what happens at Dalton from then. This chapter is technically just "Never Been Kissed" with a few extra's they never added in glee.**

**Wevid friendship, Klaine to come, Neff friendship (they're straight in this fic, unlike some others).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or the characters, except for the OC's. I have Ryan Murphy to thank for this, and some of the characters belong to CP Coutler (sorry, I just love the Tweedles and Reed!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, excuse me, um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Blaine spun round to see a boy standing a few steps above him, obviously new with his fully red tie and black coat and half jacket. <em>Why's he here without a uniform?<em> Blaine wondered, but soon shook it off as he realized he had to answer this very cute boy who was waiting for a reply.

"My name's Blaine." _Why did I say that? _Blaine thought to himself, _He asked a question, not my name! Now he's going to think I'm stupid._

"Kurt. So, what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers! Every now and then they have an impromptu performance in the commons, it tends to shut the school up for a while."

"So, wait, the Glee club here's sort of cool?"

"The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut." Then Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him through the empty corridors, everyone was waiting for him in the common room. Once they reached the common room, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and began to turn before he heard;

"I stick out like a sore thumb." Blaine's grin grew wider as he realized that he could have another chance to make contact with the new kid.

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me..." Blaine reached out to fix Kurt's jacket, which didn't need fixing, before turning to join the Warblers. Blaine couldn't be more happy with his song choice now, he loved Katy Perry, but now he had someone to sing it too. All throughout the song Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and tried to make it as obvious as he could to direct his song to the boy. When the song drew to an end, Blaine moved towards Kurt and gave him a look which said 'what did you think?'

Kurt obviously got the hint, "Katy Perry, really? But I liked it," he added with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Latte?" Blaine handed Kurt a coffee. "This is Wes and David." He added, gesturing to his best friends sat wither side of him.<p>

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before beating me up for spying." Kurt said, _God, he looks so cute when he's insecure! _Blaine thought.

"We're not gonna beat you "Would you guys excuse us?up... We thought you were such a terrible spy, it was sort of endearing." Added Wes and David.

"Which made me think spying wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine quickly added with a wink.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked, _why does he ask if he can ask a question,_ Blaine thought confused, but managed a quick nod of his head. "Are you guys all gay?" Blaine burst out laughing, he wasn't expecting that.

"No," Blaine replied before quickly adding, "I mean, I am, but these two both have girlfriends."

"This isn't a gay school, we just have a zero tolerance for harassment policy... Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." David and Wes added again, _always finishing off each others sentences, _Blaine thought with a smirk. Kurt looked upset and, somewhat, confused, Blaine seemed to notice this as he told the others to leave.

"Would you guys excuse us?"

"Take it easy Kurt," Wes added as he and David left. Now it was just Kurt and Blaine left. Blaine, needing to talk to Kurt and find out what the look on his face meant, just jumped into what he had to say next.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?"

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt added with a hurt look on his face, Blaine worried that he had hit a nerve and was about to reply when Kurt added, "I try to stay strong about it but, there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel," Blaine added, thinking about his past. "I got taunted at my old school, It really pissed me off. I complained about it to the faculty, they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like 'Hey, you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable, sorry, there's nothing we can do about it.' So I left, I came here, simple as that. So you have two options, I'd love to tell you to just come and enroll here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep, and I know that's not the option for everyone. Or, you can refuse to be the victim, prejudice is ignorance, Kurt, you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" That was all Kurt could slip out.

"Confront him! Call him out! I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away, and it's something that I really, really regret."

"Okay," Kurt breathed out, "I think I can do it."

"You just need some courage, Kurt!" Blaine replied, his eyes lighting up as Kurt smiled. "Here, have my number, just call me, or text me, whenever, just for advice, or just to chat. I know we've not known each other for long, but I'm here for you, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt added with a huge grin spreading across his face as he rose to his feet, "But, as much as I'd like to stay, I have to go, my dad will be worried."

"Goodbye, Kurt," Blaine said as he stood, reaching his hand to Kurt's and pulling him into a huge bear hug, "Text me when you get back home? Okay?"

"Bye, Blaine, and sure," Kurt said as the hug broke, his eyes sparkling with tears as he tried to smile walking back to his car.

* * *

><p>After Kurt drove away, Blaine's eyes flickered down to his phone hoping that Kurt would text him soon.<p>

About 2 hours later when Blaine had returned to his dorm to think, and to escape Wes and David asking about what they had spoke about and why his sudden interest in the spy, he got a text, off Kurt.

_Hey, I'm back at home! Is it weird that I miss you?x - K _

Blaine stared at the text for a few moments, processing what Kurt had said and wondering how to reply.

_Hey! No, that's not weird, I kinda miss you too x - B _

A text came through almost straight away.

_Good, I thought I was a creeper for a bit then, hope I see you sometime soon x - K_

Blaine was ecstatic that Kurt wanted to see him again and rushed to reply.

_Of course, how about coffee sometime? We'll have to find a place in between because your school seems quite far away x - B_

Blaine couldn't sit still waiting for a reply from Kurt, which seemed to take forever.

_Sure, I passed this place called the Lima Bean on the way home, it's about an hour a way f__rom you and about an hour away from me. You know it?x - K_

Blaine was surprised that Kurt would suggest this place as it was the exact one he was going to suggest.

_Yeah! I know it, see you there tomorrow? At half 4?x - B_

Blaine didn't even have time to say hello to his dorm mate as he walked in, because Kurt's text came in straight away, so he just managed a 'sup nod' and quickly looked at Kurt's text.

_I'll see you there then :D x - K_

* * *

><p>The next day all Blaine could think about was his coffee date with Kurt, he wouldn't have time to change out of his Dalton uniform, so that was his clothes sorted. But, he couldn't decide whether to make it an official date. He was sat in French bored when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly looked round to see if his teacher was looking, when she wasn't he quickly checked his phone.<p>

_Blaine, I know you'll probably be in lessons, but I'm scared, Karofsky, the neanderthal I told you about, keeps giving me evil glares all class. What do you think he might do?x - K_

Blaine glanced up again just to check that no one was looking when he punched his reply into his phone.

_Courage x - B_

He hoped that would be enough, but when he was about to add something else, the bell went, signalling the end of class, and Blaine had to put his phone back into his pocket whilst he exited the room.

30 minutes later and there was no text off Kurt, Blaine got so worried and panicky that Wes noticed something was up.

"Blaine, dude! You look freaked out, what's up? I thought you'd be happy that you had a date with Kurt tonight!"

"It's not a date!" Blaine snapped back, "And I'm fine."

Blaine stormed down the hall and almost ran to his car, not caring who saw his attempt to skip school, he had to get too Kurt.

_Kurt! Are you okay! You haven't text back in ages!x - B_

Blaine sat in his car waiting for a reply, checking his phone every 10 seconds and his heart almost stopped when he read Kurt's reply.

_Blaine, help, I need you're help, I'm scared!x - K_

Blaine wasted no time replying and quickly started his car.

_I'm on my way, see you at 12-ish x - B_


	2. Destruction

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and subscribing! I didn't expect to get so many visits! When I said about the 'Dalton by CP Coutler' characters, Nick and Jeff will act like the twins and Reed is added. And for the Neff thing, I may change it, I don't know, just wait :') Also, my last chapter was what happened in glee, this one will start to move away from the glee story line.**

**This is only a short chapter, sorry, but I felt like I should end it there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did, it would be called the Kaine Show.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine made it to Mckinley, he couldn't see Kurt anywhere. He raced through the halls, searching all the students, slightly confused, faces. He finally found one that looked nice enough to talk too.<p>

"Hey, umm, do you know where Kurt Hummel is?"

"Oh!" The big girl exclaimed, "You must be Blaine! Right? He's in the choir room, why?"

"Yeah, I'm Blaine. And thanks, bye!" Blaine raced down the corridor before realizing he had no idea where the choir room was. When he turned around to ask the girl again he heard a voice calling too him.

"Down the corridor, take a right, first room on your left!" The girl exclaimed, "Be nice to my boy!"

Blaine took off again, racing towards the choir room. When he reached a room, in the position the girl had pointed him in, he ran inside. Only to be faced with a young boy, with porcelain skin and big blue/green eyes that changed colour with the light. The boy was crying, he choked big sobs from his throat and huge tears streamed down his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, "Kurt, what's happened!"

"Blaine, oh God, you scared me, I just... I... He..." Kurt burst into tears again. Blaine couldn't help but go and put his arms around the slim boys shoulders.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me, it's alright, I'm here."

"He... he... he kissed me!" Kurt exclaimed before howling and sobbing once more. Blaine was so shocked with this that he just stared at Kurt with his mouth literally on the floor. "Blaine! Blaine, say something... please?"

"He what!" Blaine said, furiously, "Come on." Blaine stormed out of the choir room and Kurt quickly followed behind.

"Blaine, where are we going? Blaine!"

"We're going to find him, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

* * *

><p>Blaine turned the corner of the corridor, heading to the commons, where he knew Wes and David were doing their homework. As soon as he entered the room four heads turned to face him, on the couch in the commons sat Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, Blaine's best friends, not doing any work.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wes asked.

"We were going to find out eventually, obviously" David added.

"Tell you what?" A confused Blaine answered.

"That Kurt's transferring!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed, together.

"Oh, that, I was going to tell you. Right now actually. That's why I came looking for you guys," Blaine explained, "But how did you find out?"

"Blaine, what don't I know that's to do with the school?" Wes replied with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, well then, if you don't want him too..." Blaine started.

"Blaine! Of course we do, anything to stop you playing Teenage Dream in your room, over and over and over..." Nick interrupted him.

"OKAY! I get it! I like the song, okay?"

"No, you don't 'like the song' you _love_ Kurt." Jeff replied,

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nick and Jeff sang.

"I'm leaving." Blaine got up and left the room, racing towards his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Kurt shouted as he raced from his car waving, with his dad trailing after him with his bags.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine whipped around to see the most handsome boy running towards him, _how does he look so beautiful, even in his Dalton uniform? _Blaine wondered.

"I'm here!"

"Yeah, you are," Blaine knew Kurt could probably feel his stares running up and down his body, but he couldn't turn away. Kurt just looked magnificent.

"Kurt! Help me, please!" He could hear Burt call from behind the beautiful boy. Kurt turned around and started walked towards his dad. _I can't let him carry all them alone,_ Blaine thought. He raced after Kurt and grabbed his bags before Kurt could.

"I've got these," He said with a sweet smile on his face, "Hey, Mr Hummel!"

"Please, call me Burt. How are you Blaine?"

"I'm good, and you Mr-umm, Burt?"

"Haha, I'm good Blaine, thank you." Burt turned back to his son and added, "You be safe, I'll see you at the weekend, love you."

"Bye dad, love you too." Kurt gave Burt a huge hug and Blaine could see the tears in his eyes, as he tried to hold back his own. When Kurt pulled away, Burt gave a quick wave to the boys and got in his car.

"Wait, doesn't he need to see the Dean?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Oh, no, we did that before you showed up," Kurt answered, "We just came to get my bags to take to my dorm. I guess he left because you showed up."

"Guess so, where's your dorm?"

"I'm on floor 3, room 10. The Dean says I have a room mate, any idea who?" Kurt asked.

"Good luck, you're rooming with Reed, and you're next door to Nick and Jeff. Wes and David are on the other side of you, and I'm next to them." Blaine told him, "I guess they like to keep the Warblers together, because we cause the most destruction."

"Great," Kurt said sarcastically, "Lets go then."


	3. Emily

**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you guys! I never thought I'd get so many hits and alerts! This one will be set at Dalton, some of it wont be Klaine, but they will be talking about Klaine. Again, thank you for reading, but please review!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Glee. I promise.**

* * *

><p><em>Guys! Guess who's here, and she's brought cupcakes! - J<em>

_If it's Emily, I'm there! - N_

_ME TOO! - B_

_Count me in! - W_

_WHAT! EMILY'S HERE! YES! - D_

_Who's Emily and why are you all excited? - K_

_Emily is Jeff's little sister, and she makes AMAZING cupcakes!xx - B_

_Oh, okay, I'll come then :)xx - K_

* * *

><p>When the boys made their way down to the commons they were met with a young girl. She was around the age of 14, average height, with blonde hair and bright green eyes, the same as Jeff. The room was suddenly filled with the boys greeting the younger girl and Jeff practically begging her to give her some cupcakes.<p>

"Come on, Em! Purrleeeeease!" Jeff begged.

"Yeah, Em, come on, hand them over!" Nick said as he joined his best friend.

"No! Not yet! I know what you two are like! You'll eat them all," Emily said as she turned away from the two boys on their knees, "Besides, doesn't Blaine need to introduce me to someone?" She added with a wink towards Blaine.

"Oh! Umm... Emily, this is Kurt, Kurt, Emily," Blaine said gesturing to Kurt, "And, shut up you guys!"

"What? And, umm.., hey, Emily!" Kurt said, confused.

"You mean, you guys aren't..." Emily started before Blaine cut her off with a quick shake of his head, "Oh, well, this is awkward..."

"What?" Kurt seemed like all that was happening was that he was getting more confused.

"Nothing, Kurt," Blaine explained whilst the other boys murmured, "Oblivious," seemed to be the favorite. "They're just being stupid."

The boys managed to get the cakes off Emily whilst she pulled Blaine to the side, wanting to talk to him.

"Umm, Blaine?" Emily asked, confused, "Why aren't you and Kurt, you know, together? You talk about him enough for me to know you're into him. And, just by the way he looks at you, I know he's into you as well!"

"But, It's Kurt, and I, umm..." Blaine started, but got cut off by Emily spinning him around, forcing him to look at Kurt.

"Look at him, and tell me you don't have feelings for him!" Emily said, glaring at Blaine, "You need to tell him."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and then back at Emily, "He needs friends right now, not a boyfriend."

"Trust me, he would like you to tell him. I promise." With that Emily left with just a wink at Blaine. They both headed towards the cupcakes, which had almost all gone. Blaine headed towards Kurt and Emily just gave him a encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine said, "Can I, umm... speak to you in private?"<p>

Kurt nodded and the two walked over to a more private area.

"Kurt, I, uh, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" Kurt seemed worried.

"No, no, it isn't bad," Blaine said as he realized Kurt was worrying, "Well, I hope it's not anyway."

There was silence for a few seconds as Blaine tried to figure out how to say it.

"Kurt, I like you." He said, before going into a speech, "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself "oh there you are!" I've been looking for you forever. Just looking at you for the first time, that was a moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt. And I just need to tell you, that I don't want this to effect our friendship if you..."

Blaine was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, _Kurt's kissing me, oh my gosh, KURT! Kurt Hummel is kissing me! _Blaine thought as he brought Kurt closer.

"Oi, you guys! Keep it PG!" Jeff shouted with a wink in their direction. It was that moment that Blaine realized that everyone was staring at them, and had probably heard his speech. Blaine shot a look at Kurt and saw a pink flush rising in his cheeks, he couldn't help but smile at Kurt's cuteness and realized that he was probably blushing as much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me for this short chapter after a long wait, please. I've had major writers block, I would really appreciate some help, just leave me a review with some suggestions.**

**Also, thanks to CrissQuotes on twitter for the idea of Emily (I couldn't put the big thing in yet but when I do, I'll tell you). Both our names are Emily, at first I thought it would be a bit weird to have her named after me... but she's not, she's named after both of us :')**

**And Finally, I know Riker's eyes are brown, but I wanted them to have green eyes, so they do, sorry.**

**Hope to update soon, byeeee :D**


	4. Skinny Jeans

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy and I know that it's been nearly 2 weeks and I am so so so so sorry, I will try to upload more, I pomise.**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I will hopefully be updating soon with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, if I did, the first time would have had shirtless Klaine and more than 2 Klisses.**

* * *

><p>"WES! WEEEEEES!" Blaine called down the hall, "Where are my new skinny jeans?"<p>

Blaine had finally plucked up the courage to ask Kurt out on an official date, and tonight was the night. And everything was going wrong. Even though Kurt boarded at Dalton, he decided to get ready at home so the McKinley girls could help him get ready, this was his first date after all. But for Blaine, nothing was going right, he had to leave in 20 minutes to pick Kurt up and he couldn't find any of his clothes. He knew the Warblers had something to do with this.

"Guys! Please! I need to go in 20 minutes, and I haven't even done my hair!" Blaine was worrying about this, Kurt had never seen his hair without gel. Blaine thought his gel was maybe magical, because the first day he wore it an angel, with porcelain skin, perfect light brown hair and big, beautiful glasz eyes, came into his life.

The guys had only left one outfit in his wardrobe, one he knew Reed had picked out, one he knew they thought Kurt would approve of. It was his pair of tightest, black skinny jeans, a light blue button up shirt and his white Dr. Martens. He sighed and threw on the clothes, checking himself in the mirror. It was now 5pm and he had to set off to get Kurt, so he grabbed his leather jacket, key and wallet, praying Kurt would like his hair untamed. Blaine ran out towards his car whilst pulling on his jacket, when he jumped in his car he felt his phone buzzing against his leg, pulling it out he saw a text from Kurt.

_Hey, Blaine, can't wait for our date tonight! See you at 7!xxxxxxxxxxxx - K_

Before pulling out of the Dalton car park, he punched a text to Kurt into his phone.

_On my way now, babe, see you in 2 hours. Listening to you're voice to get me through the journey!xxxxxxxxxx - B_

Blaine reversed out of the car park and onto the main road when he felt another text from Kurt; not risking anything he pulled over at the nearest gas station and checked the text.

_I still regret letting you record that! You owe me big time!xxxxxxxx - K_

Blaine smiled to himself before continuing to drive whilst Kurt's voice singing defying gravity filled the car. He knew recording his boyfriends angelic voice would pay off, now he didn't have to drive on his own in the silence, or listening to the radio, which wasn't anywhere near as good as Kurt singing to him the whole way. When he arrived at Kurt's house it suddenly dawned on him that he may have to meet Kurt's dad and step-mum. Of course, he had been on coffee dates with Kurt and had heard all about his parents, but he was still nervous all the same. As he reached the front door he couldn't help but shake with nerves. He knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for Kurt to answer the door. But, when someone did answer the door, it wasn't Kurt, it was a tall, beefy, bald man, who must have been Kurt's father.

"So you must be the infamous Blaine Anderson?" Burt asked whilst studying Blaine, who had now regretted wearing the skinniest jeans he owns in favour of not having to face the warblers.

"Umm... yeah, I'm, uh, I'm here for Kurt." Blaine answered back, feeling very self-conscious.

"Come on in son, Kurt's just upstairs," Kurt's dad told him.

"Thank you Mr Hummel," Blaine said as he stepped inside.

"Please, call me Burt," Kurt's dad replied as he showed Blaine to Kurt's room, "He's in there, keep the door open, and I expect you down in 10 minutes. I have a shot gun." Burt Hummel warned.

When Blaine stepped into Kurt's room, he was met with a vision of perfect porcelain skin covered with the tightest grey pants, that looked like they had been painted on; a simple, white dress shirt; a black waist coat; and a light blue bow tie, as if to match Blaine; all topped with his perfectly coiffed brunette hair.

"Wow!" Blaine said as Kurt whipped round in shock seeing his boyfriend standing in the doorway, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Kurt said regaining his confidence after the surprise of seeing Blaine, "You don't look too bad yourself, I like your hair like that."

"Umm... thanks, I didn't have a chance to do anything with it, the guys stole all the rest of my clothes and I was trying to find them,"

"Well they picked some nice jeans," Kurt said with a blush reaching his hairline, "I'm guessing Reed picked out that shirt to go with those shoes?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine couldn't stop grinning and he made a mental note to thank the Warblers when he got back. "We'd better get going," Blaine continued as he pulled Kurt into him and wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist before leaning in to give him a short kiss, "Come one."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and led them both down the stairs towards the front door.

"Bye, Dad." Kurt yelled into the living room. When the couple got into the car Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck before they set off.

"You ready?" He asked Kurt.

"Of course, I'm more than ready," Kurt replied with a grin spreading on his face. With that, Blaine drove away and towards the restaurant they were planning on eating at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again so sorry for the wait and the short chapter.**

**Next time - The date! And a surprise ;)**


	5. Cheeseburgers and Chips

**A/N: SO SO SO SO SORRY! :'( I know it's been two weeks, but I'm just silly and idk what happened! Sorry :( But, I hope you like this chapter and I know I always say this, but I will try and update asap! Maybe Wednesday or next weekend! *fingers crossed I won't be lazy!**

**Well, on with the show, see you at the bottom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee! The only things that belong to me are the storylines and my OC Emily :)**

* * *

><p>"So, where are we eating?" Kurt asked Blaine. Who, instead of taking his eyes away from the road to look at Kurt, reached his hand until it found what it was looking for and interlaced his fingers into Kurt's.<p>

"Just this little restaurant I found a few days ago," Blaine teased.

"And what's it called?" Kurt asked, playing along.

"That's a surprise!" Blaine turned and winked at Kurt before looking back to the road. The rest of the drive to the restaurant was spent in an comfortable silence, the boys just sat there holding hands, Kurt watching Blaine, whilst Blaine watched to road.

When they finally got there, Blaine quickly exited the car and rushed round to open Kurt's door. Once leading Kurt inside, Blaine waved over a waitress, hoping to be seated.

"Good evening, gentlemen, this way to your seat." The waitress led them to their seat and waited for them to be seated comfortably before gesturing to a boy with light brown, long, curly hair. "Jeremiah will be your server for this evening."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other with a shared look of surprise running through their eyes. "Let's get out of here," Blaine whispered to Kurt before seeing the confused look on his face. "He's messed up our chances before, I'm not letting him ruin our first date! Come on, I'm taking you bowling." He explained with a flirty wink.

"Ummm... okay? But what about food? And I can't bowl!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, we could get a burger and chips from the bowling alley? Don't look at me like that, it'll do you some good!" Blaine chuckled at Kurt's surprised expression at the mention of burgers and chips, "And you net being able to bowl, that's a good thing." Blaine was getting good a this flirting thing.

"Well, come on then!" Kurt said standing up with a wink and a shake of his hips, clearly responding to Blaine's flirting.

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Blaine into the bowling alley, looking around at disgust at, well, everything. Whereas, Blaine didn't notice his disgust and happily skipped towards the counter.<p>

"Bowling for 2 two, please!" Blaine told the girl working behind the counter.

"Sure, that will be $12, cutie, what size shoe do you take?" She asked while Kurt got to the counter and looked at Blaine with pure horror on his face when he realized he would have to wear shoes that someone else had wore. Blaine handed over the money and winked at Kurt in a '_don't worry, you'll be fine_' way.

"I'm a size 10, thank you." Blaine said taking off his shoes to give to the girl, who took them and brought back some bowling shoes for him.

"And your friend?" She said smiling at Kurt.

"He's a size 11," Blaine said for Kurt, whilst Kurt took his shoes off and handed them to the girl with care. When she brought some bowling shoes over for Kurt he looked at them with disgust before taking them down and slipping them on.

"So, here's my number, feel free to call me whenever." The girl said as she slid over a piece of paper with her number on it to Blaine. Blaine chuckled while Kurt had just finished tying his laces and stood up, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Umm... thanks? That's sweet, but, umm... I don't play for your team," Blaine told her, sliding the paper back over to the girl and wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist. "Come on, Kurtie, we'd better get bowling."

The two boys walked over to their lane and Kurt decided that he wanted Blaine to go first, so he could watch how to do it. Blaine easily picked up one of the heavier bowling balls and walked over to the lane to start bowling. Kurt was suddenly aware of the jeans that Blaine was wearing and took advantage of the fat that Blaine was turned away from him, slightly bent over to start bowling; and couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine's arse. Kurt had barely noticed when Blaine had finished bowling and came to stand by him.

"So, your turn, do you want me to help you?" Blaine asked with a suggestive wink.

"Naah, I think I can beat you on my own." Kurt shot back with a mischievous smile on his face. After trying to pick up all the bowling balls, without success most of the time. Kurt finally picked the ball marked with a "10" and realized, as he got to the lane, that he still had no idea how to bowl. He tried to remember what Blaine was doing, but all he could picture was how good Blaine's arse had looked in his jeans. So, he glanced over to another lane, where a guy had just got ready to bowl and copied him: being sure to emphasize how good he looked in his own jeans.

"Umm... Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You were having me on, weren't you?"

"No, I've never bowled before, why?"

"Because you just got a freakin' strike. That's why!"

* * *

><p>After the boys had finished their game, which Kurt had won much to Blaine's dismay, they handed in their shoes and headed to the food court area.<p>

"Two cheeseburgers and chips, with a diet coke and a, umm... Squirt, please." Blaine handed over his money and took the food to where Kurt was sitting. "Here we go, much better than that silly 5-star restaurant, isn't it?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't love greasy, fried food?" Kurt asked with a look of disgust on his face. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kurt; after all, he was being extremely cute!

"Just eat it!" Blaine said, already halfway through his burger and starting to inhale his chips just as fast. Kurt finally gave in and bit into his burger, it wasn't really that bad, but it wasn't 5-star quality either. Just as Kurt was going to voice his thoughts Blaine's phone alarm went off and he quickly pulled it out of this phone to silence it.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"We have 10 minutes before we have to head back if we want to make it before curfew." Blaine said with a disappointed look on his face.

"We'd better go, then." Kurt said, finishing off his food and standing up ready to go.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Dalton, they quickly raced around to the back of campus to the dorms and burst through the doors without a minute to spare. All they could hear from the main room, where everyone usually hung out this time of night, was faint sobbing. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other with an equally confused face before rushing into the room. They were shocked with what they saw, everyone was surrounding the couch which sat Wes and David looking close to tears, and Nick, who was in tears, holding a sobbing Jeff.<p>

"Guys? What happened?" Blaine spoke looking in horror at the scene playing out in front of him.

"Em... Em... Emily!" Jeff managed to get out before reducing into tears again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand SCENE! So so so so so sorry about the wait! I'm so stupid! I don't even have a valid excuse, I'm just lazy and wasn't writing! And sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't put what had happened into this chapter, but you will find out next chapter! :D**

**I'm in the process of writing the first chapter to me next fic, I will tell you when it's up!**

**So, what did you guys think about the surprise? There wasn't just one, but two; I guess. Jeremiah and whatever has happened to Emily! :')**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Thank you to Anonymous and ME, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Erin: I know you wanted Karofsky, but I'm still debating how to get him into the story! He will be there though, soon :D**


	6. Comfort

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating in less than a week! :O (Who am I!) I've been off school today, so this is more or less all I've been doing... well, this and trying to sort out my oh-so-annoying iPod. Well, here it is, the next chapter, chapter 6, I'm not very witty today, it's too cold. On with the show. Don't miss me too much, I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own glee, if I did, half of the songs would be Klaine duets. These characters belong to the creators of glee and Reed belongs to CP Coulter. Emily belongs to me, because she's mine (and also a bit CrissQuotes on twitter, follow her).**

* * *

><p>"What about her?" Blaine asked, suddenly fighting back tears.<p>

"She... Car... Hospital." Jeff let out through his sobs. Kurt's hands flew up to his face and a few tears escaped his eyes, even though he had only known Emily for a short amount of time, they had got on almost immediately and they cared about each other as if they'd known each other for years. It was Nick who spoke next, filling in the details that Jeff couldn't manage to say.

"She was in a car crash," He started, trying to control his own tears as he held his best friend, "All we know is that she's in the hospital, they won't even let Jeff go and see her, but we're all going in the morning. You're coming too, right guys?"

"Definitely!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing over to the couch to sit with his friends and try and comfort Jeff. Kurt was close behind, and as soon as he reached the couch he was pulled into a hug by a sobbing Reed, who had been childhood friends with Jeff, like Nick, and was like a brother to Emily. Soon, the boys, who were mostly all crying and if not, were comforting those crying, were interrupted by a loud voice behind them.

"Boys, it's 1am, and I know you want to be up early in the morning for Emily, so I suggest that you get to bed, goodnight." Mr Richards told them. And, like he said, the sniffling boys wandered up to their rooms. Before going into his room, Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind and gave him a goodnight hug and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did I get the chance to tell you how great you looked tonight?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I think you used the word 'amazing'," Kurt whispered back before kissing Blaine's ear, "And you look amazing yourself, I like your hair like that."

"I think you mentioned that as well," Blaine said with a wink, "But, we'd better get to sleep if we want to go and see Emily in the morning." Blaine said, dragging them back to reality. With one more kiss and a statement from Kurt on how Blaine should always wear his hair free of gel, they both fled to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>When morning came round, all the boys dressed and met in the lounge, ready to go to the hospital to see Emily. All the warblers were coming along, as well as a few other guys who were on the same floor as the warblers. They all greeted each other with a tired and strained "hello" and all navigated their way towards the cars they would be travelling in; Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David and Reed were all going in Kurt's car while Nick and Jeff were travelling alone in Nick's car and the other warbler's were all going in Thad's car, which is almost the size of a mini-bus. The non-warblers were taking two cars, Andy's and John's. The car drive in Kurt's car was filled with silence throughout the drive, the only communication made when Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and their eyes met for a second before Kurt turned away and kept his eyes on the road.<p>

When all the boys were at the hospital, they all made their way into the huge building to the reception desk. When they arrived, the receptionist looked confused at the mass of boys who had arrived in front of her, especially since most of them were wearing a Dalton t-shirt, including Kurt. Blaine expected it would be Jeff who asked where his sister was, but one glance at him, seeing the tears streaming down his face, he realized why it was Nick who spoke for him again.

"We're looking for Emily Sterling, please." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, you must be her brother," She said to Jeff, obviously noticing the same coloured hair and the same green eyes, "And his friends."

"Yes." It was more of a whisper, but Blaine could still hear the raspiness signalling that his friend had been crying for a while and hadn't spoke much today. He saw Nick pat his best friends shoulder as the nurse led the way to the room where Emily was. As soon as they arrived, the boys waited outside of the room for Jeff to go in and see how she was alone, he didn't need everyone looking over his shoulder at this time. Blaine watched as his friend took a breath and then entered the room where his sister was and looked next him finding Kurt standing there, in tears again, and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kurt's head whipped around to look at Blaine with a look of pure shock on his face. Blaine began to panic, thinking he might have rushed it and shouldn't had said anything, but his thoughts were silenced when Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's an smiled at him.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back.

"Kurt, I really do, the way you've responded to this situation, it just made me realize how much you care about people. And that made me realize again how much I am honored to be one of the people you care about, I really truly love you." Blaine whispered back to the boy who was now playing with his hair, which again was without it's gel helmet. In response again Kurt gave Blaine another soft kiss, moments before Jeff walked back into the room. Everyone turned to look at the boy who was still as pale as a sheet and face was still soaked with tears, but Blaine thought he looked slightly relieved, but he could have been mistaken. Nick was the first to walk over to Jeff, as expected, Blaine wondered why Nick hadn't gone in there with Jeff, as he was practically his brother.

"How is she?" Nick asked with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaand CUT! Hehe, I stopped it there, cliff-hangers make me giddy. I am oh so grateful for all of you reading and subscribing and favorite-ing. Thank you to my dear reviewers... here are the answers to your questions :)**

**Kelly: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;) Sorry, I was going to put it in this chapter, but a certain someone wanted me to finish it... My other one will be up soon, I have all the idea's but not the motivation, sorry, I'll try and get better. I have a few fanfictions you could read (I think they're all Klaine related)... **

**_Dalton _by_ CP Coulter_ (seriously, it'a amazing!)**

**_Klinchel_ by _CiaraLovesMax_ (it's my friends and it's so good)**

**_Daddies_ by _GirlFromTheWest_ (so so so so so cute!)**

**_Misfits_ by_ boylikeme_ (it's good, just read it)**

**_The Hunger Games_ by _boylikeme_ (if you've read the hunger games book, you'll love it!)**

**_Hard to Come By_ by ****_Keitorin Asthore_ (it made me cry, that's how good it is!)**

**_Language of Love_ by _Danielawesome_ (just like the pen name, this story is awesome)**

**_Worlds Apart _by _supernaturelle _(this is also CrissColfer, you have been warned)  
><strong>

**Thank you for coming, and reading, and for a certain one of you *cough*alfhflihdeclanhyufgddf*cough* ;) #rd**


	7. Reality

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Longest chapter I have ever done! 2,239 words to be exact (not including authors notes)! Thank you guys for reading/subscribing/favouriting, I love you all so much! But if you will, please review, I want to know what you think of this story, and it motivated me to write! **

**This chapter is mostly about Jeff, btw... readers, meet chapter 7, chapter 7, meet readers :D**

**Warning: This chapter contains talk about death, people in coma's and hospitals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent or Thad, they belong to whoever owns them in the glee team. Reed belongs to CP Coutler. Emily half belongs to CrissQuotes on twitter, the other half is mine. Everone else (the other Dalton students, Jeff and Emily's parents and Emily's friends).**

* * *

><p>Jeff looked around at all his friends who were wondering about his sister, all who were looking back at him. He was glad he had all these amazing friends who were worried about his family enough to come and see how his sister was. Emily, his little sister who was lay in a hospital bed surrounded by their parents and her two closest friends, was the only person he wanted to talk to right then, but she was the only person he couldn't.<p>

They'd always come to each other when they were upset, they always had a free shoulder to cry on, when Jeff was at Dalton and Emily was at Crawford Country Day, they either rang each other in bad situations, or if it was really bad, they broke the rules and went to openly cry with their sibling. When their grandfather had died earlier that year, Jeff had practically ran to Crawford just hearing the news and didn't come back until the next morning, of course he had to go back and tell his friends why he had ran off without a goodbye, and hadn't comeback until the next morning, but he found himself walking through the park that morning, taking the longest route back to Dalton that he could.

But now, when he needed to cry to Emily, have her tell him everything was going to be okay, tell him that it would all work out in the end, that it always did and always would, she wasn't there to cry to, he didn't even know if she'd ever be there for him to cry to again.

He looked back up to find questioning glares sent his way, but when he opened his mouth to answer his best friend's question, he couldn't get the words to escape his mouth, as he looked into Nick's Brown eyes, that were much like his own mother's eyes, it all came back to him, how horrible those last few minutes with his family had been, and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

><p><em>The car ride with Nick, Reed and I had been awful, with Nick and Reed trying to make light conversation, but all I could picture was the funeral that he had convinced himself would happen. With a coffin at the front containing his little sister's broken body, he beautiful face washed of any emotion making it look like she was sleeping in peace. Her long, shining, blonde hair would be framing her face like it was a picture, forced still and never to move again. I couldn't stop the tears once I imagined her beautiful gleaming, magical, green eyes that would be closed forever if she was dead. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my best friend looking at me with a small smile at his lips, trying to cheer me up. Another hand creeped around the side of my chair and rested on top of my hand, I looked behind me and saw Reed giving me the same comforting smile and I squeezed his hand in a silent thanks.<em>

_Outside the car I could see, and realise just how many of my fiends had come to support me today. There was all the Warblers, plus Reed, Andy, John, Mark, Ethan, Brody and Lawrence. I didn't know how that would effect my parents, I didn't know if I'd outdone the "Bring some friends, if they want to come". When we reached the hospital, I took a deep breath before exiting the car and making my way towards the entrance. Nick offered me his hand and I took it, despite us both being straight, we acted like Kurt and Blaine pre-relationship. When we reached the reception desk, I realised how silly this was, 23 teenage boys, all dressed in Dalton t-shirts and numerous different types of trousers, from skinny jeans to sweat pants, I hoped that my parents wouldn't think I was overstepping, I decided to go and see Emily alone first, then let others go and see her if they wished. I looked up at the woman, she was looking at me as if to ask who I wanted to see, I let my mind wander towards Emily again and her beautiful eyes and couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. I felt Nick squeeze my hand again, as if to ask for permission to speak for me, I squeezed back and gave him a thankful look._

_"We're looking for Emily Sterling, please." He said with a sad look on his face. I was so glad that he was here, if I had to pick a second person who I would go to see when I was upset, it would be Nick, he was always there for me and I hope that I am always there for him in return._

_"Oh, you must be her brother." The receptionist said looking at me, she must have seen Emily already, otherwise she wouldn't recognise my blonde hair and green eyes. I felt mildly jealous at this woman who didn't know my sister, yet got to see her before I did in this situation. "And friends." She added with a small laugh, I couldn't understand why she would joke in such a hard time for me, but I guess she was just trying to cheer us all up, like Nick and Reed had tried. So, I took this small hint of kindness into consideration and I looked into her eyes before dropping my gaze to my shoes and answering._

_"Yes." I whispered, I hadn't spoke all day, so my voice was raspy and quiet and it restricted me to whispers only. I felt Nick's hand come out of mine and pat me on the shoulder, as soon as his hand had left mine it was back; he knew that gesture would be more than a simple squeeze, as when we were younger whenever one of us was upset we would tell each other, Reed included, that if we felt a pat on the shoulder it meant that the giver of the pat would be there for us throughout all the bad times. I turned to Nick and gave him a small smile, it was more than I had smiled all day, yet it was so small; I felt scared, so scared and I wouldn't have been able to move if it weren't for Nick dragging me along after a nurse that had been instructed to take us to Emily. _

_When we reached the waiting room outside Emily's little hospital room, Nick and Reed pulled me into a three-way hug before I made my way into the little room that held my little sister, my baby sister. I was about to find out what had happened to her little structure in the car driven by my mother; I knew it wasn't her fault, the other driver was on his phone and was speeding. One phone call had cost him his car, that same phone call could have cost me my sister, the brightest light in my life._

_I took a deep breath and entered, as soon as I stepped in, I wanted to go back out, I wanted to run away and hide under covers and cry until there was no moisture left in my body. There, lay on a hospital bed, was my sisters petite figure, her blonde hair framing her perfect face, her face was wiped of emotions and her eyes hidden behind her eyelids; like in my daydream in the car earlier that day, this was why I felt like running, everything reminded me of the funeral daydream. When I was about to turn to run away there was one thing that caught my eye, the cardiac monitor, __and the faint beeping that came with it, __showed that her heartbeat was healthy. __I took a step closer towards Emily and saw that my parents were looking my way, their eyes laced with pain and regret in my mother's case. I went and wrapped my arms around her trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault; I didn't trust my voice at that moment in time, I didn't want to break down in front of my parents, they already had one child who was in pain, I didn't need to show them a reason to think that both their children were hurt, he didn't want them to be sympathetic towards me when Emily was how she was._

_When I stepped away from my mum I turned towards Emily, only now noticing two other sets of eyes staring my way. Emily's friends Ciara and Declan were also in the room with us. I had only expected as much, they had been Emily's friends ever since they were toddlers and Ciara went to Crawford with Emily whilst Declan was at Dalton. I wondered for a second how he got here before us, but I brought it down to the fact that he didn't have to wait for Wes and David to pull Blaine from his bed after a mere 6 hours sleep. Ciara's face was wet with tears and her eyes were rimmed red and puffed up as though she'd been crying for a while as well, she was gripping onto Emily's hand as though she never wanted to let go, and she probably didn't. I looked towards Declan and saw the usual teenage boy look, trying to act tough when really, inside, you were breaking down, in pain and falling to pieces. Just that look from one boy was enough to reduce me to tears, I only suspected the worst that, despite her soft breathing and healthy heartbeat, Emily wasn't going to wake up. I took her free hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm, something I knew would sooth her if she was awake, something I always did when she was upset. I turned back to my parents, never letting go of Emily's hand, with a pleading look, hoping they'd know that I was trying to ask if she was okay without talking._

_"She's in a coma, Jeff," My dad told me, gripping mum's hand tighter as she broke down into tears. I knew as much, but it still didn't answer my question, I needed to know when she would wake up, when I could have my amazing little sister back. My father took a deep, shaky breath and looked into my eyes, and, as if he was reading my mind, he answered my question. " They don't know when she'll wake up." He spoke softly, much quieter than when he had told me she was in a coma, but it was enough to emit a loud sob from my mother, to reduce Ciara into tears and for Declan to let one lone tear slide down his face. My dad's statement and my family and friend's reactions were all it took to break my heart for the umpteenth time that day._

_"Jeff," My father spoke again, causing my head to spring up from where it was absentmindedly resting in my hands, "Go and tell the boys they can come and see her, I know they all worry, but tell them to come in small groups. I don't think I could handle all those boys in this room at once."_

* * *

><p>Jeff was brought back to reality when Nick's hand slipped back into his, he looked into Nick's eyes again and they urged him to speak, even though he wasn't sure if his voice would allow him to.<p>

"She..." Jeff started, his voice hoarse and quiet once more, he willed myself to carry on, and tell them exactly what they needed to hear, no matter how much it would hurt them."She's in a coma."

Nick pulled him into a hug and let him cry onto his shoulder without letting him know that he was silently releasing tears himself. Reed burst into tears and collapsed to the floor against one of the walls in the waiting room, Emily was more than his brothers sister to him, she was his sister, it didn't matter that it wasn't true biologically, it was true emotionally. Kurt turned towards his boyfriend, who's eyes were releasing tears and staring at their friends before turning to Kurt. Blaine reached up to wipe away Kurt's tears and then pulled him into a much needed hug. Looking around the room, Blaine took in everyone else's reactions, Wes and David were sat on two of the chairs supplied in the waiting room, their mouths were hanging open in shock and their eyes showed no sign of tears, but there was a slight glint of pain in the boys eyes; most of the other boys were either in the same state as Wes and David, not emotional enough to cry, or with tears sliding down their faces.

"You can go and see her if you want," Jeff's voice broke the silence that had been lingering for a few moments. "My dad said go in small groups, please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope so! :D **

**Regan: Oh Declan thank Declan you Declan hope Declan you Declan like Declan the Decla****n character Declan I Declan named Declan after Declan you Declan and Declan your Declan lover Declan. :D**

**That is all, sleep well, hope to see you next time, which should (hopefully, no promises) be soon :D **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Except for you, Draco, I can't f'ing stand you.**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait guys, and I have something to say.**

**I'm stopping this story, for now. I might continue with it later, but not now. I have too much to do, with exams and school and everything, I just don't have time for this yet. I'm sorry. You've been such great readers and every hit/review/favourite/subscription has meant the world to me! Thank you so much for reading this story, and I'm sorry for ending this.**

**If you want, review with an idea for this story to happen in the future or another story that you want me to write because that is also another thing that made me stop this story, I just don't have enough ideas.**

**I'm sorry guys, and thank you so much for reading, I love you all**

**- Emily x**


End file.
